Let's Get Together
by Master Fearless Shadow
Summary: One Love! One Heart! Let's get together and feel all right. As Crane and Mei ling knew each other for a long time. Crane finally decided to propose to his Girlfriend… (The first story of marriage between Crane & Mei Ling.) FOR ALL THE CRANE X MEI LING FANS! (Such as myself) (Most of the credit goes to Coneofwonders & King of 2211 and Need more help PM to help out.) ocaritna: cover
1. Nervous Thoughts

Crane Kept walking back and forth inside of his room. He felt nervous. And for good reason. In a matter of days, he and Mei Ling, the mountain lion he had known for most of his life, would soon be finding themselves along one of the sandy beaches of Hawaii, both of them ready to make the next big step in their relationship. For some time ago, Crane had confessed his love for Mei Ling, and she had returned the favour by telling him the exact same thing. They had been dating for over two years, and now came the biggest step a couple could ever make. And it was freaking Crane out.

Not that Crane was fearful of the big event. Nervous yes, but certainly not fearful. Not while he had confidence on his side. Still, even with all the confidence in the world, it didn't stop his heart from beating louder than a drum. Then again, wouldn't anyone who is soon to be wed be in the same position? Crane could only imagine what thoughts Mei Ling was experiencing at this moment. Was she taking it better than he was? He wasn't sure. She was out at the moment with Tigress and Viper, probably sorting out dress wear for the big day. The thought had a bit of merit as he chuckled to himself as he imagined Tigress being made a bridesmaid in such feminine clothing. At least that was something to keep his mind from worrying, even if it lasted for only a moment or two.

A quick knock at his door snapped him out of his thoughts and he walked on over to open the door, finding none other than Po, Monkey and Mantis on the other side.

"Hey there buddy"! Po spoke up first as he saw his avian friend. "You ready to go"?

Of course, Mei Ling had been the one to choose Hawaii for the wedding. Maui Hawaii. The wedding was sure to be incredible but first they had to get there, and the sooner they set off the better. Cranes bags were already packed, filled with clothing, including his own suit for the wedding. Not much he could do now but comply and set off. Of course, the girls would be another hour or two since they were still out in the valley of peace, but they would easily catch up.

Crane nodded once and gave a convincing smile as he grabbed his bags and was soon escorted through the barracks and out the front door, into the bright gleaming cloudless sky. Another hot day. Good or bad, it could have been either. The last thing Crane wanted was to be sun burnt. Luckily his hat shaded his head and neck so there was little worry there. For now, all that was on his mind was what would be coming up in the next few days...


	2. Wedding Dresses search

**A/N: Sorry Folks but I was busy babysitting my kids.**

**plus my friend 'The Assassin of Xion' wrote this so give credit to the other him for his help.**

Mei ling sighed. What in the world was she going to do? With The wedding in a matter of days, the poor feline couldn't help but feel like the world was collapsing in on her. No amount of training, endurance, or fighting, could have ever prepared her for such a nerve wracking event. She closed her eyes and breathed slowly. "Maybe if I can just find something to wear." The feline mumbled to herself. "It'll take my mind off this unbearable fright... Or whatever." She looked closely, eagerly Peering into shop windows, viewing the vast assortments of garments before her. However, each of these dresses seemed to miss something. The feline wanted to look beautiful, whilst still capturing the warrior she could be. "Ma'am could I be of assistance to you?" She whirled around. It was a young wolf, sitting behind a small wooden stall. "Are you looking for something?" He questioningly asked. Mei ling, a bit surprised by his boldness, replied, "uh- um yeah. Yes a wedding dress... But something different..." He smiled. "Of course... Mei ling." The feline looked at him. "Luó?" The wolf smiled. "We trained together, and now you're getting Married?" She blushed. "Yes. Yes I am." The wolf grinned again. "Well, who's your lucky lover?" Mei ling rubbed the back of her neck fur. "Umm. Crane." The wolf looked puzzled. "You mean, the janitor? The one who passed the course?" She smiled. "Excactly." The canine shook his head and snapped his fingers. "Well, congratulations then. And also, here." He gently handed her a box. "Knowing you and your personality, I know for a fact that you'll love this dress." Mei ling smiled. "Thanks luó, what's it look like?" The wolf held the box shut. "I don't want you to see it until your special day... Consider it... A wedding gift." She laughed. "Okay then, i trust you." just then, a faint yell could be heard over the crowds of people."Mei Ling! Mei Ling!" It was viper, and she was coming towards her... Fast. "Mei ling! We need to go! Everyone is ready to leave, and we might miss our trip!" The snake looked her into her eyes. "You're getting married!"**  
**

**A/N: Bit short The story isn't Over! Be Ready…...**


End file.
